2016-17 MJHL Alumni News
=in the News= NHL Entry Draft *Jordan Stallard selected by the Winnipeg Jets and Dean Stewart by the Arizona Coyotes. July *Myles Fee hired by Charlotte Checkers of the AHL as video coach. *Jason Kasdorf resigned with the Buffalo Sabres for two years. *Darren Helm signed a five-year, $19.25 million contract with Detroit Red Wings. *Jordin Tootoo signed a one-year, $750,000 contract with the Chicago Blackhawks. *Justin Falk signed a one-year, $650,000 contract with the Buffalo Sabres. *Sean Collins signed a one-year contract with the Chinese entrant, Kunlun Red Star of the KHL. *Manitoba Moose resigned Peter Stoykewych to a one-year AHL contract. August *Brandon Wheat Kings promote David Anning to Head Coach & hire Don McGillivray as Assistant Coach. *Rockford IceHogs signed forward Bryn Chyzyk to one-year AHL contract. *Beau Taylor and the Newcastle North Stars won the AIHL Championship. September *Sean Collins scored the first goal in Kunlun’s history during their regular season debut on Sept. 1. November *Brendan Harms named WCHA Offensive Player of the Week (11/19). December *Lasse Petersen played for Denmark at the World Junior Hockey Championship. January *Jayson Argue, Tanner Jago, Brett Orr, and the Bentley Falcons played Army at Fenway Park in Boston. *Brett Orr named the Atlantic Hockey Defenseman of the Week (1/8). *Cody McLeod traded to the Nashville Predators by the Colorado Avalanche. *Jacob Uglem played for United States at Universiade held in Almaty, Kazakhstan. February *The Texas Stars of the AHL signed forward Brendan O'Donnell to a professional tryout agreement. *Justin Falk signed a one-year, $650,000 contract extension with the Buffalo Sabres. *Braeden Ostepchuk named to NEHC All-Conference Second Team. *The Chicago Blackhawks signed Jordin Tootoo to a one-year contract extension. *Cody Longie named to the NJCAA All-American First Team. *Coach Barry Trotz won his 700th NHL game with a 4-1 win over the New York Rangers. *Zach Garrett, Cody Longie, Jay Pringle, Parker Sharp, and the Bottineau Lumberjacks won the NJCAA National Championship, Longie selected Tournament MVP. Garrett named to All-American Second Team. March *Taeron Lewis, Braeden Ostepchuk, David Robertson and the Norwich Cadets won the NEHC Championship and then the NCAA Division III National Hockey Championship. *Paul Soubry and the Augsburg Auggies won the MIAC Championship. *Evan Last won the BCIHL Scoring Champion, named Rookie of the Year, and Kyle Bird selected Top Defenseman. Both were named to the First All-Star Team. *Clay Van Diest and the St. Norbert Green Knights won the NCHA Championship. *Brenden Kotyk and the Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs won the NCHC Championship. *Kyle Bird and the Victoria Vikings won the British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League Championship. *Evan Last named to BCIHL Playoff All-Star Team. *Tyler Mueller and the UMass-Lowell River Hawks won the Hockey East Championship. *Nakeh Lamothe and the MacEwan Griffins won the Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference Championship. *Ryan Bittner and the Wisconsin-Stevens Point Pointers won the WIAC Championship. *Morgan Geekie named to the WHL Western Conference Second All-Star Team. *Jacob Daughtry, Alex Henry, and the Central Oklahoma Bronchos won the ACHA Division I National Championship. Henry named to All-Tournament First Team and Lyndon Lipinski to the Second Team. April *Brendan Harms named Senior CLASS Award winner for NCAA Division I Hockey. *Nathan Bruyere named to SPHL All-Rookie Team. *Brendan O’Donnell named to ECHL Second All-Star Team. *Carson McMillan and Esbjerg Energy won the Metal Ligaen Championship. *Craig Scott and the Milton Keynes Lightning won the EPIHL Championship. *Beau Taylor and Australia won silver at the Division II Group A World Hockey Championship. May *Sean Collins and Ryan Garbutt both signed one-year contracts with HK Sochi of the KHL. June *Travis Hamonic named the winner of the 2017 NHL Foundation Player Award. *Chay Genoway signed a one-year contract with Lada Togliatti of the Kontinental Hockey League. =Final Face Off= =National Hockey League= =Professional= =Major Junior= =University & College= Category:MJHL alumni